1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency circuit module in which a high frequency integrated circuit (IC), a power amplifier IC, and a duplexer are mounted on a circuit substrate, and more particularly, to an arrangement of components of a high frequency circuit module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, multi-functional mobile phones having a small size, so-called smart phones, are being developed. In such mobile phones, a high frequency circuit module with a circuit substrate having thereon various components for transmitting and receiving a high frequency signal is mounted on a mother board (for example, see Patent Document 1). In a high frequency circuit module disclosed in Patent Document 1, a high frequency integrated circuit (IC) configured to transmit and receive a high frequency signal, a power amplifier IC configured to amplify a transmission signal, a transmission filter, a reception filter, a high frequency switch, and the like are mounted on a circuit substrate. An output signal of the power amplifier IC passes through, in sequence, a transmission matching circuit, the transmission filter and the high frequency switch, and is then outputted through an antenna. A reception signal received through the antenna passes through, in sequence, the high frequency switch, the reception filter and a receiving matching circuit and is then inputted to the high frequency IC. Here, a signal wire for transmitting the transmission signal from the high frequency IC to the high frequency switch and a signal wire for transmitting the reception signal from the high frequency switch to the high frequency IC are disposed on the circuit substrate in a manner that these signal wires do not intersect with each other and are not adjacent to each other. Patent Document 2 discloses a multi-mode high frequency circuit in which a GSM-based circuit system unrelated to an operation of W-CDMA circuit system is disposed along a shortest path between the circuit system configured to handle a W-CDMA RF transmission signal and a receiving circuit configured to handle a W-CDMA RF reception signal capable of reducing signal interference between a W-CDMA transmission circuit and a W-CDMA receiving circuit.